warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Begin Again
This is for Cinder's contest, but it may have an epilogue and a bit more than five chapters. It is about an apprentice named Brightpaw who lives in RainClan and is unpopular and different and untalented. And when a strange cat comes, Brightpaw discovers that she has been chosen by the cat to be granted one wish. Brightpaw wishes that she was talented like her sister, but makes an awful mistake and tries to fix it. Chapter 1 "Brightpaw! Get your lazy tail up!" I groaned and looked up to see my mentor, Wolfgrowl. I stood up, yawning. "Come on, we need to start training," Wolfgrowl snapped. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Even though he was my mentor, I hated Wolfgrowl. He was too strict and cruel, forcing me to do extra duties and training me hard. But I guess Ginderstar only chose him to be my mentor was because I was awful at everything I do. I don't think I'm ever going to make it to be a warrior. Gingerstar even said I was probably going to have to wait three moons longer than all the other apprentices. "Stop daydreaming," Wolfgrowl growled, shifting his paws, impatiently. I sighed and meowed, "Sorry," I apologized. "What are we doing today?" Wolfgrowl snorted and turned around, beckoning me with his tail. "Training, you mouse-brain," He murmmed, padding out of the den. I followed behind him. As I appeared out of the den, I noticed my sister and her friends. They turned towards my direction. There was three of them. Blazepaw, who was pretty with ginger and white fur and blue eyes, Dawnpaw, who was also pretty with dark toriteshell fur and amber eyes. And the last was my sister Silverpaw, who was even more beafuitful then they are. She has long, silver tabby fur. She had a perfectly shaped head, pointed ears, and bright blue eyes that shine so much it hurts. It's impossible to tell we are sisters. I'm ugly. I have very short golden tabby fur. I have big paws, a small head, and dark amber eyes that look brown. I look nothing like her, let alone perfect like her. Silverpaw's amazing. She can do anything. Silverpaw is the best apprentice at hunting and fighting. She caught a shrew on her first try. And drove away an intruder from the rival clan, FlameClan, when She was on her second day of being an apprentice. And she's the most popular apprentice. There was seven, including me. And all the tons liked her. Eaglepaw, Birdpaw, and Darkpaw were some of the apprentices. They had a gigantic fight on who will get Silverpaw as a mate. It was kind of funny, but even made me feel worse about myself. Even the warriors have a crush on Silverpaw. No Tom likes me. I've never been told in pretty, or good at everything. Unlike Silverpaw. Even my mother, Bluefrost, who had blue gray fur with amber eyes, always told Silverpaw she was talented and pretty. "Oh, look. Here comes Uglypaw," Silverpaw sneered, walking over to me. Blazepaw and Dawnpaw padded up behind her, giggling quietly. I didn't say anything. I contunied to walk, trying to catch up to my mentor, who was already waiting at the cave entrance. "Where do you think you're going?" Silverpaw growled, blocking my path. "Nowhere. Go away," I murmmed quietly. Silverpaw and her friends started laughing. "Oh my, looks like Brightkit needs some extra training, after when you Galway destroyed the camp by bringing those dead fox kits to camp? What a loser you are," Silverpaw laughed. I felt myself growing hot as I rem